


Game Over

by ScorpioWolves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Suspense, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioWolves/pseuds/ScorpioWolves
Summary: Are you ready to play the game?Someone is hunting their friends, and Cloud and Sephiroth grow closer as the try to catch the villain.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	Game Over

Prologue

_Zack! I promise he will not win. I refuse to give up. I refuse to die!_ Aerith fell face down in the dirt as she ran from her tormentor. She was run-down and out of breath but still managed to bring herself back up to her feet, even with her aching muscles. Her head hurt and she had fresh cuts of her bare feet and knees.

The scorching desert sun burned her skin as she tired to keep her mission on reaching Midgar, the huge metal city looming in the distance.

Gathering what little energy she had left, Aerith desperately searched for cover among the boulders. She needed an advantage over the man following her. If he caught up with her then he would win this cat and mouse game of death.

_No! Run!_ Her will to live was strong but her body was not, and she fell to the ground again. Days without food or water, and with a madman chasing her day and night, made survival seem like futile hope.

The roar of his bike warned her that he was near.

She never understood the meaning of his game. It made no sense to kidnap a person and then set them free, but she had not been freed. She had been released far away from the comforts of home only to be chased like an animal. He stalked and taunted her. He always made sure she knew that he was close by, but never moved in for the kill. A few times he had fired his gun behind her to show how much control he had over her life. If, or when, he chooses to murder her, escape would not be an option.

She heard footsteps approach.

Aerith tried to run but only managed a few steps before sinking down to her knees. He called her name as he walked around her and pointed the barrel of the gun between her eyes. “Tired of our little game?”

“This is not a game! Just kill me you damn bastard or let me go!” Her breath hitched. “Please let me go.”

His pleased smile sent a chill down her spine.

“Why?!” She cried. “I don’t understand why!”

A shot fired on the dirt in front of her. For a moment she thought that this was part of the game. He would mock her weakness and let her run some more.

“Game over.” He pointed the gun at her head again. He had never said that before.

The second shot set her free forever.


End file.
